


I Don't Need Help

by ReadingMittens



Series: Dick Grayson Angst [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick was never adopted, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Prostitution, Slight rape mentions, child prostitution, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: Dick Grayson lived on the streets after the death of his parents. He did what he had to do, and even as an adult he still struggles. Red Hood discovers a small connection between Black Mask and Grayson and keeps an eye on the man.





	I Don't Need Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and this is trash and my profile is trash.

The orphanage wasn’t the place for a Grayson. He belonged in the circus, in the air. Child services deemed the orphanage as a better place for Richard Grayson than the circus, though his family had tried to take him in after his parents’ death. 

He left within the first week. But Gotham was unfamiliar to him, and the circus had already left town. It was lonely on the streets, without his mother’s kisses and his father’s hugs. 

Those actions of affection were soon replaced with the violence on the streets of Gotham. It wasn’t easy, and Dick hated it. Hated himself for it. But he needed the money. That included making runs for drug dealers, selling his body for a time, and stealing when needed.

His parents would be disgusted with him. It made him sick.

Eventually, Dick was an adult, able to hold a real job and a crappy apartment. That didn’t mean there weren’t a handful of people who still paid him for his time. He still ran drugs around Gotham, knowing the city like the back of his hand now, and the few people who still found an interest in his body.

The people who still wanted his body were stubborn, he had tried to cut off all of them, but they only pushed harder and became forceful. At least this way he had some spare cash.

As for his job, it was unique. Not something he really enjoyed, but he never really enjoyed anything anymore, not since his parents. But it paid and that was all that mattered. An underground club that hired males for work. Dick usually was a waiter, rarely the entertainment unless the owner requested it.

Not to mention the other men in the club who enjoyed getting handsy. Dick just smiled at them.

“You should think about becoming full time, Richard.” The owner mentioned casually at the end of the night, glancing over to Dick who was slipping his clothes on.

“I’m not really interested, sir.” He mumbled but tried to give another smile to the other. 

“You’d make a lot of men happy here, and a lot of money to go with it.” The boss suggested before handing over Dick’s cut of the night. A smaller portion than what was in the man’s hand.

He quietly thanked the man before walking home for the night. Though, the sun was already beginning to rise. He was going to sleep good, well, as good as a person could in his position.

Cutting through the alleyway on his way home, he wasn’t expecting to find a gun to his temple. A flash of fear went through Dick’s blue eyes, staring at the man in front of him who had him pinned to the brick wall.

“Delivering more drugs?” Red Hood growled from behind the mask, his grip tight on Dick who was struggling.

“I-I-”

“You know where those drugs go to? Kids. They don’t get a fair life because of those damn things and you’re helping enable the bastards who deal them. You are the reason kids are able to get their hands on drugs.” 

Dick could feel the tears in his eyes from the lack of air. He had already come to terms with his guilt for what he was enabling. Every time he tried to back out, it ended with Dick getting a pretty bad beating. 

Was this going to be the end of him? To die with a bullet in his head, alone in an alleyway. He should have known.

“Who is your boss?”

“Black Mask,” Dick gasped out, clawing at the hand on his throat desperately. 

The man released him, letting Dick fall to the ground, gasping. Then, Red Hood’s boot collided with the back of Dick’s head, causing everything to go blank.

* * *

Waking up in his apartment caused Dick to realize something. Another dangerous person knew him, knew where he lived. Red Hood had been watching him, knew about him. 

He was screwed.

But at least he was alive. Was that any better? He had such a headache now, rolling out of the stiff bed with a groan before moving out of the small bedroom into the kitchen.

“You really need to learn how to go grocery shopping.”

The voice caught Dick by surprise, frowning deeply as he stared at the man who was tossing out spoiled food, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Red Hood assigned me to look after you. Didn’t want you dead, he needs you.” The ginger spoke so easily, it made Dick uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than one could with a strange man in the apartment for Red Hood. He looked like a truck driver.

“That means you eat.” The man spoke up again, gesturing towards the plate of eggs on the table. Dick narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t do anything to it except make it edible. If I wanted you dead you would have been already. Besides, Hood would be upset probably.”

Dick remained silent before sinking into the chair, clearly tense as he began to eat. It didn’t really seem interesting to upset this man, especially if he was close with the Red Hood.

“Is he going to kill me?”

“I don’t know, maybe, maybe not.” The man shrugged simply, sighing a bit. “I’d recommend staying inside here until he comes back to talk to you.” He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck before grabbing his jacket to shrug it on. “Try not to be stupid.”

Before Dick could protest, the man was gone. He frowned, glaring at the eggs now that were half eaten. He grumbled before cleaning the plate off simply.

* * *

He remained in the apartment for the day. There wasn’t really anything to entertain himself with except a few library books. But he already read them.

The knock at his door came around midnight. At least Red Hood could knock. Though, Dick was naturally reluctant to open the door. 

Except it wasn’t Red Hood. It was a ‘client’ Dick had forgotten about today. Every Saturday. 

The moment the door opened, money was thrown at his feet. 

“I took half out for me having to come to you.” The man growled before forcefully stepping in, closing and locking the door behind him before grabbing Dick’s arm to pull him close. “But I put in the extra to be able to leave marks on you.” He whispered, shoving Dick towards the bedroom.

Dick didn’t know what to say, letting the man pull him towards the bedroom. He reminded himself that he would receive money for this. Maybe he would splurge at the grocery store a bit. 

His clothes ended up on the floor before he was shoved onto the bed, looking up at the man.

“You remember the rules?” He growled to Dick, crawling onto the bed. He nodded slightly before feeling a hand slap his cheek. “What was that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” He whispered quietly, staring up at the pleased man now, ignoring the burning feeling on his cheek now. 

He was soon flipped onto his stomach, gripping the blankets. The man spat on his two fingers before moving into Dick’s hole. At times, Dick wondered if he should just do this full time, he felt like just a hole to fuck most of the time. He reminded himself he needed the money. There was no way he would have any career, he had no education.

At least the man was preparing him, he was glad for that. It never felt like enough prep, it was never really meant for Dick’s pleasure but more for their convenience. The man’s fingers curled inside him, his other hand grabbing his hip, digging his fingers into the skin. Dick could feel sweat forming on his back, closing his eyes tightly as he grunted. 

The man’s hand occasionally came down to swat at Dick’s ass while his lips bruises up the skin on his neck. Eventually, the man gave a careless thrust into Dick who cried out, burying his face into the blankets. 

“That’s it, baby boy, let me hear you scream for me.” He grunted. Dick cried out with each thrust, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

He began to focus on his breathing to distract himself. Clinging to the blankets, his knuckles white from how tightly he held onto the blankets, Dick felt the man give a final hard thrust before exploding into Dick, groaning. He slowly began to slow his thrusts before pulling out of Dick.

“You’re a good whore,” The man whispered, flipping Dick on his back to be staring up at the man who was stroking his cheek. “I’ll make sure to recommend you to others. You’re obedient.” He whispered before grabbing handfuls of his hair to pull Dick’s mother towards his cock.

Dick didn’t need to be told what to do, sucking on the man’s dripping cock to clean it off. Luckily, Dick had gotten rather quick with doing that. It made the man leave faster which was better for Dick who closed the door behind the man before kneeling down to pick up the money.

“He seemed very happy,” The voice wasn’t disguised by the red helmet this time. All Red Hood wore was a red mask over his eyes at the moment, watching Dick who turned towards him. It felt odd, he was only in pajama pants that barely clung to his hips. “You’re in the drug business,” Dick winced. “And prostitution? What else, hmm?”

Red Hood stepped towards Dick who was quick to back away, eyeing the other man. Hood noticed how the man scrambled away from him, so he stopped and put his hands up. “Relax, I’m not Batman. I understand. I talked to Black Mask.”

“Talked?” Dick scoffed.

“Alright, I might have bruised him up a bit. For now, he’ll stop dealing to kids until he thinks he finds a way around the arrangement. Who was that?” Jason raised an eyebrow, mentioning the man who had left the apartment. 

“Have you been watching?”

“You seemed busy, I didn’t want to disturb you, Princess.”

“Just some guy… Forgot I was supposed to see him today was all.” Dick mumbled before folding up the money. He was cheap, he wasn’t a child anymore, he wasn’t rare anymore. “What do you care if you aren’t going to arrest me?”

“He hurt you, it seemed a little bit more than just consensual sex. You don’t like doing it. And you don’t like making drug runs. Why do you do it?” Red Hood narrowed his eyes at the man who was at the beat up table to put the money away.

For a few good moments, silence filled the room. “Have you ever heard of the Flying Graysons?” Dick mumbled, keeping his eyes away from Red Hood who mumbled a response. “The boy was put in an orphanage. It wasn’t a very nice orphanage, it wasn’t where he belonged. He belonged in the air, he belonged free. So, he left the place and ended up on the streets. It was either do these things or be forced to. At least I get some money out of it if I just do it.” He mumbled with a shrug.

Once again, silence filled the air. “I think there’s someone I know you should meet, should talk with. He might be able to help.”

“I don’t need help.”

“You do. And this guy will make sure you don’t end up starving yourself to death or getting yourself killed. He’s a good guy, besides, I’m the guy with the guns and weapons.” He pointed out and Dick huffed slightly, frowning.

“I’ll take that as a yes, he’ll be over tomorrow afternoon.” Red Hood grinned before Dick merely shrugged, watching as the other man left swiftly.

At least he could get some sleep tonight.


End file.
